


Statement of Dr. Christina Racek

by elfentruthed



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Statement Fic, tma original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfentruthed/pseuds/elfentruthed
Summary: A (series of?) statements from Dr. Christina Racek, neuroscientist and collaborator with the Usher Foundation.(Note for audio readings: I have never really done voice acting before, I have no setup to speak of, and very little audio editing skills. Bear with the quality at your own risk.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Statement of Dr. Christina Racek

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the season 5 trailer.

[Audio recording here](https://vigiloaudiosupervenio.tumblr.com/post/613539894705487872).

\--

Hm. The date is October 19th, 2018. Statement of Dr. Christina Racek, regardin- Ha. We’re past that now. Let me just tell you a story. **  
**

Well, a story about a story. I’ve always fancied myself a bit of a writer. I mean, yes, I’ve had to author many scientific articles for my career. I’m quite good at those, but that isn’t what I’m talking about. I mean stories. Narratives. Some part of me has always held back though. My writing has never taken off because I’ve always been scared it wouldn’t be quite right. But the stories would sit in my head, and develop and grow, and I could be happy with that. 

But my new… collaborator has encouraged me to branch out. Follow my dreams, so to speak. I usually formulate original works, but this one is more of a… followup to an existing work. Maybe somewhat of a… sequel. A sequel written by one of the original author’s ghostwriters.

The original is old, but I think you are familiar. A Guest For Mr. Spider? I know it’s only a children’s book, but it’s taken a very, very long time for this story to formulate, as simple as it may seem. Sometimes you have to wait for even the simplest stories to come to you, yes? As such, this is an incomplete first draft but… You should like this one. Even in its very, very unfinished form.

_The Archivist is waiting. What is he waiting for?_

_The Archivist’s pet appears. Perhaps someone is at the door._

_Knock, knock._

_Who is it, Mr. Archivist?_

_It’s Martin! And he’s brought you some tea._

_…The Archivist doesn’t like it._

Pretty short, I know. Perhaps a full 40 or so pages before it’s complete. Longer than the original, but the target audience has aged quite a bit. I think something above a cardboard book is appropriate enough.

Hm. I would say I’ll keep you up to date with its progression, but let’s be honest with each other. You and I both know my collaborator’s work is going to be my primary inspiration for this, yeah? And if I tell you what I predict she’ll be doing next, well. That’ll just be unpleasant for all parties involved.

So we’ll keep it a surprise. For you, at least. 

So long, Archivist. I will talk to you soon.

Oh, and enjoy the tea.


End file.
